Cabelos
by Mokona Kuramae
Summary: Um pequeno bate boca entre a Tenten e o Neji sobre cabelos u.u, no que será que vai dar?


Cabelos...

- Neji... eu quero saber, porque você usa o cabelo desse jeito? Solto?

- Mas... Não está solto está preso nas pontas...

- Mas nem adianta nada! ò.ó Você tem cabelo repicado.

- Você deveria perguntar a Hinata-sama, afinal ela usa o cabelo solto, o que provavelmente deve adiantar menos... E ainda tem a Sakura-san... Ela usava o cabelo solto, e comprido...

- Elas são garotas! E garotas tem mais esse senso de querer parecer mais bonita ù.ú, principalmente quando gostam de alguém! - E vira o rosto um pouco encabulada por tocar naquele tipo de assunto.

- A Hinata-sama gosta de alguém? Afinal, a Sakura-san eu sei que é apaixonada pelo Sasuke, mas e a Hinata-sama?

- ...Por que você está mudando de assunto?! \ò.Ó/

- Engano seu, você que começou a conversa... Mas quer dizer que eu não posso me importar com o meu cabelo?

- ... Sim! NÃO! Ah! Sei lá! É que normalmente garotos não se preocupam com o cabelo!

- ... Então quer dizer que garotas normalmente cuidam melhor do cabelo?

- É...

- Mas... Que eu saiba você é uma garota...

- E o que tem isso? o.õ

- E não parece que você cuide do seu cabelo direito... - E aponta para um fio de ponta dupla no cabelo de Tenten.

- E você usa o Byakugan pra reparar nisso? ò/////Ó

- Você que começou a conversa no meio do treino...

- CANCELE O BYAKUGAN! Ò///Ó

- Tá... - E faz o in de cancelamento.

- Desde quando você repara nessas coisas? ò.ó

- Não posso reparar?

- Er... Você deixa o cabelo constrangido...

- O cabelo?

- A pessoa!!! O.O

- ...

- Mas então você não me respondeu porque você prende o cabelo dessa forma...

- ... Você também não me respondeu se a Hinata-sama gosta de alguém.

- Mas eu perguntei primeiro... ò.ó

- ... Por que eu preciso responder?

- Por que você está evitando tanto de responder?

- Por que você quer saber isso?

- Curiosidade.

- Então o que eu te devo para te responder?

- Eu sempre tive que treinar com você de manhã Neji, e além de eu sempre sair humilhada de nunca eu conseguir te derrotar...

- Pelo que eu me lembro foi você que se ofereceu para fazer isso, já que o Lee, e o Gai-sensei saiam em treinamentos de longa distância, e deixavam somente nós dois...

- ... Ah... Favor Neji...

- Por que você está perguntando isso?

- É que o seu penteado ...

- É estranho? Bem... O Hiashi-sma usa esse penteado, e o meu pai também usava...

- Bem... É estranho, porque é diferente... Mas é porque... O cabelo desse jeito não te atrapalha? Tipo, entra no olho, ou tapa a visão?

- Nunca me aconteceu... Então é por isso que você prende os seus cabelos?

- Eles atrapalham pra treinar... E pode acontecer o que aconteceu com aquela Sakura... Ser presa pelos cabelos, e ter que corta-los, tudo porque estava usando o cabelo solto,

- Mas ocê usa o cabelo preso a mais tempo que isso...

- Você não sabia? Parece que uma garota da acadêmia usava os cabelos sltos, mas por causa do bulling, ela era muito maltratada, mas, quando descobriram que o cabelos dela eram as coisas que ela mas gostava, principalmente porque o o tal do Sasuke gostava de cabelos compridos... Cortaram o cabelo dela. - Diz ela lembrando com os indicadores pra cima, contornando a conversa.

- Isso foi no segundo ano... E você já usava o cabelo preso, você prende os cabelos desde que entou na acadêmia. Até agora você só meu deu motivos pra continuar prendendo o cabelo.

- ... Mas eu já prendi de outras formas n.n''

- Viu? Até você evita de falar.

- É que se eu contar, você não vai acreditar...

- Não vou acreditar na minha colega de time?

- Se eu ouvisse a história, não.

- Oras, Tenten, eu gostaria de saber,afinal você também não quer saber o porquê de eu usar o cabelo desse jeito?

- E o que isso tem haver?

- Troca equivalente. (n/a :Ei o.o'' Virou Fullmetal Alchemist?)

- ... Bem... Mas eu já disse n.n'' Eu prendo desse jeito porque atrapalha na hora da luta.

- Mas por que você não simplismente não corta ele?

- Er que eu ouvi dizer que a pessoa que eu gosto, gostava de garotas de cabelo comprido... - Virou o rosto novamente, na segunda vez naquele dia.

- Mas... Você conheceu o Uchiha e nunca flertou com ele, além de você manter o cabelo comprido muito antes de conhecer o Uchiha Sasuke... - Disse um pouco irritado.

- O quê!? o.O Uchiha Sasuke? Só achei ele bonitinho.

- Mas por que você não corta o cabelo curto?

- Que é? não me diga que você gosta de cabelo curto. o.o'' Afinal, você usa cabelo solto ,e comprido.

- Não está solto, está preso nas pontas.Mas porque diz:" Não me diga que você gosta de cabelo curto." ? Teria algum problema eu gostar de cabelo curto?

- Não... É que... você usa o cabelo comprido, seria estranho você usar o cabelo comprido se gosta de cabelo curto... - Diz com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, e com a mão atrás da cabeça.

- E se eu usasse por causa de uma tradição? Assim como o seu?

- Bem você não tem cara de se render a tradições. - Fala com uma cara muito mais confiante.

- Pelo visto você me conhece bem... Mas o que eu posso conhecer ce você?

- Tenho muitos segredos... Quem sabe você não os descobre no futuro?

- E o seu cabelo? É preso mesmo por causa de tradições?

- ¬¬'' Seu idiota...

"- Alguém me chamou de idiota... Acho que é a 1ª vez na minha vida." - Fazendo uma cara muito chocada.

- Claro que não... Eu venho de uma família humilde, por isso eu tenho que evitar de sujar ao máximo. Por isso eu os prendo, mas você tem razão seria mais fácil ter cabelos curtos então, e acrescento que seria mais barato. E se você me perguntar se eu quero deixar o meu cabelo crescer aponto de vender, eu digo que não, eu gosto do meu cabelo atual, principalmente que quando eu chego em casa, longe de toda essa terra, grama, eu solto e gosto de senti-lo na minhas costas, como se fosse uma cascata, e assim até me protegendo do frio. n.n''

- ...

- ... E agora que eu te contei isso eu quero saber porque você prende desssa forma. ò.Ó

- Bem... Eu venho de uma família nobre, e posso lavar o cabelo todo dia, além de ser um homem e poder lavar nos riachos próximos, porque eu nçao me preocupo com os shampoos, ou condicionadores.

- O QUÊ? O--O VOCÊ TEM ESSE CABELO DE SEDA E NÃO PRECISA LAVAR COM NENHUM PRODUTO?

- o.o'' Só de vez em quando eu uso shampoo.. Mas não uso condicionador... A Hinata-sama disse uma vez que tira o brilho...

-MAS É PRA ISSO QUE O SHAMPOO REMOVEDOR! Ò.ó ELES SERVEM PARA TIRAR O CONDICIONADOR ACUMULADO NO CABELO QUE REMOVE O BRILHO! Ò-Ó HOMENS NUNCA ENTENDEM NADA DE CABELO E MODA MAS SEMPRE SÃO OS MAIS POPULARES! - E começa a bagunçar os seus cabelos, murmurando um "Não entendo!!!!"

-... A Haruno-san parece ser bem popular também...

- Mas ela não tem aquela multidão de garotos correndo atrás dela! Garotos que fiquem beijando onde ela pisou, ou até... Até... Pessoas que a idolatem dentro do armário atrás das roupas! - \ò.ó/

- ... Acho que o L...

- O Lee não conta ù-ú , ele já não bate bem da cabeça por gostar de uma tábua como ela!

-... - Neji olha Tenten jogando todo o seu equipamento que estava estirado e sendo limpo pela mesma, com uma nuca na cabeça.

- Mas agora falta você... - Diz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Você não me conou porque você prede assim o cabelo...

- Já disse você que não prestou atenção. u.u

- O.O Quando? Onde?

- Bem... Foi hoje, nesta mesma flores...

- NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZER! Ò.Ó

- ...

-...

-... Tenten.

-Que é? Resolveu falar? ù.ú - Diz já perdendo a paciência e recolhendo o equipamento que havia se espalhado no chão... (n/a: misteriosamente 8D)

- Que bom que você não tem nenhuma tradição sobre o quanto é preciso o homem se casar pra ver a esposa de cabelos soltos.

- Mas isso era um costume mais da era medieval na Europa o.O'' Não aqui na Ásia...

- Mesmo assim. Fico feliz... Afinal você não vai precisar se casar com a pesoa se ela fizer isso. - Desaparece da frente de Tenten e aparece em suas costas, e com um único movimento desamarrando os seus cabelos.

- Mas...O que você está fazen...

- Porque desda 1ª vez que você perdeu pra mim, sua vida me pertence.

- ... - Tenten não consegue pronunciar nada de tão chocada que estava.

- Hoje vou devolver seus prendedore, mas da próxima vez que eu retira-los, você não vai precisar se preocupar se eles vão ficar limpos ou não, pois, creio eu, que você não vai ser mais de uma família humilde.

- ... - Tenten depois de se recuperar um pouco do choque, se pronuncia. - Ah é? Como você garante isso? - Finaliza com um sorriso desafiador ao Neji.

- Se você viver comigo, acho que isso não vai acontecer...

- Oras, esse é um pedido de casamento?

- Não. Estou sem um anel de noivado.

- Huahuauauhahuahuau - Você é uma comédia Neji XD, agora vamos embora que já está se pondo o sol... - Finalmente termina recolhe todos os seus equipamentose coloca eles dentro da mochila.

-... - Fica parado observando a Tenten indo em direção à saída da floresta.

-... - Fica parada observando se o Neji iria ou não se mexer.

- ...

- Ok... - Pega os prendedores da mão do Neji, e prende seus cabelos no habituais coques, e pega na mão do Neji, puxando-o para a saída. - Não vou te responder hoje... - Vira um pouco encabulada, e emburrada para o rosto do Neji.- Porque você não está com um anel de noivado... - E depois de virar novamente o rosto para o Neji, ela abre um sorriso, fazendo com que o Neji também sorria para ela, e confiando efetivamente...

-Sabe Tenten... Eu gosto de cabelos compridos mesmo...

- O///O

\o\ \o/o/

**Er... Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse o Naruto ainda não seria tão tapado, e iria ter reparado na Hinata ù.ú**

**Bom dia, tarde, ou noite à todos ù.ú Vim hoje com uma pequena one-shot, ****tentando**** ser engraçada, para dar de presente de aniversário para minha querida e bem amada Beta\o/ Tanto que ela nem revisou a fic u.u'''**

**Por isso se acharem algum erro... Me desculpem u.u'''**

**Mas deixando isso de lado... Essa fic é de aniversário para minha querida e muito bem amada Beta!**

**Tenten: -Mas você já disse isso o.o''**

**eu: -Não disse não ù.ú Eu não havia dito "muito" X)**

**Tenten: -.-''**

**eu: -Me esculpa por ter me atrasado X-X Mas eu já disse o porquê né? ù.ú**

**Tenten: - Não o.o''**

**eu: ¬¬**

**Tenten: -Mas não é verdade?**

**eu: -Tá... Quando eu tava terminando de escrever a fic, eu desmaiei u.u'''**

**Tenten: O.o Sua pessão caiu?**

**eu: - Não o.o'' só desmaiei de sono.**

**Tenten: -Ah...**

**eu: -...**

**Tenten: -...**

**eu: -...**

**Tenten: -Mudando de assunto XD Alguém sabe porque o Neji usa aquele penteado? T-T Eu não havia prestado atenção!**

**Neji: -Isso é culpa sua...**

**eu: -Hei! Quê que é isso? Agora é festa da mãe Joana?**

**Tenten: -Não é a festa da mãe Kuramae X)**

**eu: ¬¬''**

**Tenten: -Mas, por favor alguém me diga T-T **

**Neji: -Estou falando que isso é unicamente culpa sua u.u**

**Tenten: -Malvado!!!! T-T**

**eu: -Bem só vou pedir que me mandem reviews... Afinal me sinto muito mais animada só em ler XDDD**

**Tenten: -Alguém me diz!!!!- Voz gritando ao fundo.**

**eu: -Inclusive a sua eu vou cobrar minha querida, muito bem amada e fofa Beta. X)**

**Neji: -Você vai colocando mais adjetivos cada vez que você fala dela?**

**eu: -Claro X) Pra falar a verdade eu teria que usar o dicionário e palavras inventadas para elogiá-la como eu deveria. ù.ú**

**Neji: -...**

**Tenten: -Alguém me diz!!!! T-T**

**eu: -Diz o quê? Hein, Filha? ¬¬**

**Tenten: -Oh! Eu realmente acertei, é a festa da mãe Kuramae \ XD /**

**eu: -Desisto... ¬¬ Cuida dela Neji... - E sai.**

**Tenten: -Alguém me diz!!!! T-T**

**E depois de várias vezes repetida pro nada.**

**Neji: -... Tenten... Vamos embora...**

**Tenten: -OK! X)/ Let's go! - E sai pulando de mãos dadas com o Neji.**

**OWARI / FIM XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado XD/**


End file.
